Succubus
Succubus (サキュバス, Sakyubasu) is a recurring demon in the series. History A demon from European folklore during the medieval ages, which takes the form of an attractive female to seduce men. Its male counterpart is the Incubus. They draw energy from men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim. Lilith and her daughters, the Lilim, are considered succubi. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Yama Clan *Megami Tensei II: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nocturne *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yama Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Night Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Moon Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Moon Arcana *Persona 3: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Devil Arcana *Persona 4: Devil Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Succubi appear as random encounter enemies in the late floors of Sector Grus. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3:FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Gallery Poster15.jpg|Official poster book art by Kazuma Kaneko MTFC_succubus.gif|Succubus in Megami Tensei MT2FC_succubus.gif|Succubus in Megami Tensei II File:MT201.jpg|Concept art for Succubus in Megami Tensei II Succubus.GIF|Succubus in Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei) Succubus3.GIF|Succubus in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Succubus.PNG|Sprite of Succubus from Giten Megami Tensei succubus model.png|Succubus as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne D21107Succubus.jpg|Succubus in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Shin_Megami_Tensei_Strange_Journey_USA_31_18058.png|Succubus in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Succubus4.PNG|Sprite of Succubus from Majin Tensei II Succubus_Persona.png|Succubus as she appears in Megami Ibunroku Persona Persona2-Succubus.jpg|Succubus as she appears in Persona 2: Innocent Sin SuccubusP2E.png|Succubus as she appears in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Succubus.png|Succubus as she appears in Persona 3 Image:Demi-succubus.gif|Succubus from Devil Children succubus.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Trivia *In the original Shin Megami Tensei, Succubus appears as a palette swap of Lilim. *Incubus and Succubus are both depicted as wearing anklets with a bolt for Incubus and a nut for Succubus attached respectively in an innuendo reference. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Night Race Category:Devil Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Moon Arcana Category:Fiend Class Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:European Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Yama Clan Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons